La Amarga Flor de la Pradera
by Chica en Llamas
Summary: "Nadie iba a querer ocupar mi sitio hacia una muerte más que segura; el único sonido que rompió el silencio fue el tétrico ulular del viento, que parecía despedirse de mi." Los 74º Juegos del Hambre, desde el punto de vista de Rue.


**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p>Las mañanas en casa siempre empiezan igual: el canto de los sinsajos nos saca del sueño casi como una caricia, para luego, a los pocos minutos, escuchar los quedos pasos de nuestra madre, que viene a despertarnos. Mis hermanos, como ya viene siendo costumbre, remolonearán en la cama hasta que llegue nuestro padre amenazando con volcarles encima un cubo de agua helada si no abandonan el nido de mantas que han creado durante la noche. Sus gritos y risitas suelen acompañarme siempre que salgo de la cama y bajo a desayunar, como un bonito contrapunto a los pajaritos que siguen trinando fuera, como si saludaran al nuevo día.<p>

Pero hoy, es diferente. Hoy no habrá bromas, ni risas, ni siquiera carreras de última hora porque quizás se nos ha echado el tiempo encima para ir a los huertos. Hoy solo habrá un silencio tenso que se instalará por cada rincón de nuestra casa, y miedo en los ojos de todos mis familiares… porque es el día de la cosecha para los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre, y por primera vez, mi nombre ha entrado en el sorteo.

Cuando cumplí los doce años el pasado otoño, ya comencé a ver esas pequeñas sombras de miedo en los rostros alegres de mis padres. Aunque somos muchos en casa, la verdad es que confío en que ellos prefieren tener una boca más que alimentar que perder a uno de sus hijos con la llegada de la primavera. Es un infierno por el que todas las familias de todo Panem deben pasar, pero ahora, por primera vez, la nuestra lo está experimentando.

La noche anterior Jim, mi hermanito más pequeño, se echó a llorar ante la idea de que tuviera que irme, quizás para no volver nunca. Lo distraje con mi vieja muñeca de paja, el único juguete que he venido teniendo, como si lo que al día siguiente iba a suceder no fuera más que una especie de juego. Ojalá pudiera sentirme tan segura como le hice creer a mi hermano.

Ya que no era necesario levantarse al alba para acudir a los huertos, el día de la cosecha siempre nos permitíamos tomar un desayuno más tranquilo, como si realmente fuera un día de fiesta normal; claro que esa mañana, cuando todos nos sentamos a la mesa, el espíritu festivo brillaba por su ausencia. Nuestra madre, una mujer de mediana edad de piel más oscura incluso que la mía, ya había puesto los dos panes recubiertos de semillas que conformarían nuestro desayuno sobre la mesa. Nuestro padre, por su parte, se encontraba peinando el rebelde cabello de Diane, la tercera en edad, en dos moñitos. Mi hermana estaba tan concentrada en deshacer entre sus deditos un trozo de pan, que ni siquiera me saludó, aunque eso no la libró de un besito en la nuca por mi parte.

−Buenos días –me saludó, alzando la cabeza, para luego volver a mirar el pan −¡Quiero otro trozo! –añadió señalándolo.

−Pero si ya te has comido el tuyo –respondió mi madre con tono apaciguador. Conocía bien a mi hermana, que era de buen comer, aunque teniendo en cuenta la situación de la familia, como que la gran mayoría de las veces (por no decir todas) acababa con el estómago mucho más vacío de lo que ella quisiera.

−¡Pero sigo teniendo hambre! –repuso con voz quejumbrosa.

Observé mi ración la cual tampoco era gran cosa. Siendo como éramos ocho en la familia, dos panes no eran suficiente comida, y mis hermanos solían protestar por el poco alimento. Yo también lo había venido haciendo, hasta que me di cuenta de que simplemente, nuestra familia no podía comprar más; había que sobrevivir con lo poco que nos daban.

−Toma –le tendí a mi hermana mi pequeño trozo –puedes comértelo si quieres, yo puedo ir a los huertos después de la cosecha, a ver si quedan algunas manzanas en lo más alto de los árboles.

¡Crac! La sola mención de la cosecha sirvió para que mi madre tirara un cuenco con leche al suelo, el cual se hizo añicos, de modo que su preciado contenido ya podía darse por perdido. El miedo en sus ojos era más que notable, sin embargo, Diane ni se percató de ello.

−¡Gracias, Rue! –trinó con su aguda vocecilla.

Le sonreí de vuelta, sentándome donde siempre, y viendo como mis hermanos montaban el alboroto habitual, aunque esta vez sin participación de mis padres. No habían terminado de tragar el último bocado, cuando nuestro padre anunció que debíamos prepararnos para la cosecha, un anuncio que cayó sobre mí como una pesada losa. Las tripas se me revolvieron ante la idea de enfrentarme por primera vez al miedo de ver como la escolta buscaba mi nombre en la urna, y fue una suerte que no hubiera comido nada, o habría acabado echando el desayuno. El miedo casi corría por mis venas como si fuera sangre, pero me obligué a sonreír, con la esperanza de que ninguno de mis hermanos se diera cuenta de lo asustada que me encontraba. Ellos aún eran demasiado pequeños como para entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

><p>Prepararnos para la cosecha no nos llevó mucho tiempo; simplemente nos pusimos nuestras ropas menos desgastadas y caminamos hacia la plaza, uniéndonos al río de personas que abandonaban sus hogares y avanzaban en la misma dirección que nosotros. Por el camino, reconocí a algunas chicas que faenaban conmigo en los huertos, pero ninguna corrió hacia las otras, sino que nos limitamos a saludarnos con un gesto de la mano. El día de la cosecha era preferible pasarlo cerca de la familia, aunque la sensación de protección que causaran no sirviera de mucho.<p>

Nunca había visto la plaza principal del distrito tan llena de gente. Aunque había asistido a las anteriores cosechas, dado que era obligatorio por ley, las había visto desde la distancia, en las calles aledañas, observando lo que sucedía en unas grandes pantallas que levantaban por el distrito siempre en estas fechas, con ese mismo fin. Esta vez, sin embargo, tuve que acercarme a la fila de agentes de la paz que iban tomando nota de los chicos en edad elegible que se iban acercando, antes de distribuirlos por la zona. El ambiente era agobiante, y el número de chicos que iban entrando en la zona delimitada tampoco ayudaba mucho; aunque la plaza era grande, apenas si había espacio entre unos y otros. Aquí y allá, en las esquinas de algunos de los decrépitos edificios, ondeaban desganadamente banderines, que azotaban las cabezas de algunos de los asistentes, que soportaban con un silencio resignado el sol de justicia que brillaba sobre nosotros.

Tras el caótico proceso de fichar, fui colocada justo delante del todo, entre las demás chicas de doce años. A mi lado, una parecía a punto de echarse a llorar; al otro, la niña se abrazaba a una muñeca de trapo con tanta fuerza que se le ponían los nudillos blancos. Quizás, de haberme quedado más tiempo allí, seguramente habría acabado en una situación similar a la de alguna de ellas, pero ni cinco minutos pasaron desde mi llegada al "corral" donde esperábamos, cuando el alcalde salió a la escalinata que conducía al interior del edificio de justicia, acompañado por una mujer alta, de piel oscura y cabello entrecano, que sonreía con amabilidad. Era Seeder, una antigua ganadora de los Juegos, y la futura mentora de dos de nosotros. A mi esa mujer me era muy simpática; cuando no era más que una cría de seis años, incluso me dio una manzana. Parecía que los niños le gustaban mucho.

Segundos después, una mujer delgada, vestida con un extraño atuendo amarillo y una peluca con largos tirabuzones blancos, subió al escenario. Era la primera vez que había acudido a la cosecha del 11, pues las anteriores el enviado del Capitolio siempre había sido un hombre con un pelo del mismo color que el fuego.

−¡Bienvenidos a todos! –tenía una vocecita aguda y simpática, quizás realzada por el acento del Capitolio, el cual me parecía gracioso −¡Felices Juegos del Hambre, y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! –atropellaba un poco las palabras, quizás por el nerviosismo –Mi nombre es Minerva Murray, y es un honor para mi encargarme de seleccionar a los tributos de este distrito para estos Juegos –su tono embelesado cambió repentinamente, en cuanto se dirigió hacia una de las urnas −¡Empecemos pues, con las chicas! –exclamó acercándose a la bola y tomando una papeleta, la primera que pareció encontrar.

Clavé los ojos en ese pequeño trozo de papel, observándolo mientras la mujer caminaba con paso elegante hacia el centro del escenario y comenzaba a abrirlo. ¿Y si era yo la elegida? Solo de pensar en mis cinco hermanos teniendo que verme en la arena, en mis padres despidiéndose de mi… ¡no podía con ello!

Sentía deseos de salir corriendo a los brazos de mi madre, como cuando aún era una cría de pañales, y dejar que me abrazara mientras me susurraba que todo iba a estar bien, que nada me iba a pasar. Pero si hacía tal cosa, seguramente me obligarían a volver a mi sitio como mínimo… a no ser que me dispararan. Había visto como a un chico le habían disparado solo por quedarse con unas de las gafas que nos daban para cosechar por la noche, aunque todos sabíamos que no estaba del todo bien y su único deseo era jugar con las mismas.

Comencé a respirar agitadamente, viendo como Minerva ya parecía haber abierto el papel y se disponía a leer el nombre escrito en él. Crucé los dedos, temiendo el momento.

−¡Rue Oldfield! –exclamó.

Fue peor que la peor de mis pesadillas. Por turnos, vinieron a mi mente los rostros de mis hermanos, luego los de mis padres. ¡No podía ser yo, era imposible! Sentía deseos de llorar, pero las lágrimas no lograban subir hasta mis ojos. Sentía deseos de correr, pero mis piernas se habían convertido en roca. Solo podía estar allí, asustada, inmóvil, viendo sin poder reaccionar como los agentes de la paz se acercaban hacia mi, me tomaban de los brazos y me subían al escenario, donde un mar de ojos me contemplaba. ¿Dónde estarían mis padres? Con toda la gente que había congregada en la plaza, era complicado verlos desde mi situación.

−¿Algún voluntario? –preguntó la mujer. Miré al suelo, esperando un milagro, pero nadie dijo nada, nadie dio un paso adelante para ocupar mi lugar, algo que después de todo, era comprensible. Nadie iba a querer ocupar mi sitio hacia una muerte más que segura; el único sonido que rompió el silencio fue el tétrico ulular del viento, que parecía despedirse de mi.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy buenas. Tras mucho tiempo sin escribir, decidí volver a la carga con esta idea que llevaba un tiempo dándome vueltas. Sé que quizás la Rue que planteo aquí no sea muy infantil, aunque la verdad, considerando las situaciones a las que se ha venido enfrentando desde que era pequeña, considero que debe de ser bastante madura, a pesar de su edad.<strong>

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
